1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated motor vehicle door and chassis and more particularly pertains to a new expandable ram system for providing additional rigidity to a body of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of integrated motor vehicle door and chassis is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,917 describes a system for incorporating the door of the vehicle into the chassis of the vehicle for making the door a structural part of the chassis. Another type of integrated motor vehicle door and chassis is U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,752 having a tie bar positioned in the door of the vehicle for integrating the door into the chassis of the vehicle when the door is closed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,487 has a mechanism for maintaining the door of the vehicle in a latched position even when electricity has been cut by involvement of the vehicle in an accident. U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,433 has a multi-shell door body for inhibiting encroachment into the passenger compartment during a collision. U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,216 has a side intrusion beam positioned within the door with four points of connection to the chassis the integrate the door into the chassis of the vehicle when the door is closed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features provides added rigidity to the body of a vehicle that lacks a rigid roof, such as a convertible.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a front frame member and a rear frame member connected through the door assemblies positioned in the doors to provide rigidity to the body of the vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new expandable ram system that provides a front frame member and a rear frame member to stiffen the front and rear of the body of the vehicle respectively.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new expandable ram system that has door assemblies for rigidly coupling the front frame member to the rear frame member.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a front frame member being designed for being coupled to a front of a body of the vehicle. The front frame member is designed for being positioned above a base frame of the vehicle whereby the front frame member is for stiffening the front of the body of the vehicle. A rear frame member is designed for being coupled to a rear of the body of the vehicle. The rear frame member is designed for being positioned above the base frame of the vehicle whereby the rear frame member is for stiffening the rear of the body of the vehicle. A plurality of door frame assemblies are selectively coupled to the front frame member and the rear frame member. Each of the door frame assemblies is designed for being positioned in one of plurality of doors of the body of the vehicle. The door frame assemblies rigidly connect the front frame member to the rear frame member for preventing flex in the body of the vehicle when the doors of the vehicle are closed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.